Tanaka Iroto
Description Tanaka is a fairly well built man being 6'0 and approximately 68kg. He always wears his shirt open and is rarely seen without his hat. Dreams His dream is to travel the high seas and feel freedom. He's adventurous and wishes to explore things and see places with his own eyes. He wishes to find companions worthy of his loyalty and to get rich! Personality He is very aloof most of the time. Even in battle he seems to have a very non-serious way of fighting. However, when needed he can be quite calculating and perceptive. Many times he uses his carefree and aloof demeanor as a ruse. He is also very flirtatious. Though he doesn't completely trust women he does secretly hope to find the one woman who can keep him in check. He is obsessed with his hat, and never wishes to be parted from it, as he thinks it makes him look quite dashing. He is quite skilled with his hands. Helping him be a fantastic shot, card player, pickpocket, lockpick, gambler, and cook. He also knows how to hold his liquor (especially his rum!). Backstory Coming Soon. Fighting Style He loves to use his trusty pistol primarily. But if backed into a corner and without extra rounds or powder, he will resort to his saber. HP: 195 Weapons Skill: Guns(13) Weapon: Royal Red (+40) Total Defense (TD): 33 Total Attack (TA): 3*13 + 40 = 79 Dodge Rating (DR): 25 Hit roll = d20+13 (Weapon Skill) Dodge/Block roll: d20 + (33/10) + (25/5) = +8 Damage: (3*6 + 40)/2 = 40 Skills Guns 1 Tech Trick shot: Tanaka fires awkwardly with his pistol in such a way that may take the target unawares. +3 to hit roll. 3 turn Cooldown. Guns 5 Tech Swagger: Tanaka is a nonchalant combatant at best. He seems to take things either too easy or not serious enough. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. When dodging, gives you a +5 to dodge then a +5 to hit on next attack, 5 turn Cooldown Traits Sticky Fingers Tanaka can steal from NPCs that he defeats for an extra 100 gold. (Roll after winning fight, if you roll 10+ you recieve 100 gold.) Story Upon entering La Blue, Tanaka looked around for any promising prospects. To pickpocket. He was able to introduce himself this way to Aces Razorback, Lahduk, and Aurelia Blackwood. Upon meeting Aurelia Blackwood they shared stories and he decided to join her to create a crew to sail with. Shortly thereafter Tanaka and Aurelia were able to recruit Takeshi, James Cobbler and Horus Osmonius to their crew. He then traded 370 gold for an Iron Pistol from Aurelia. Afterwhich he sold his old Bronze Pistol for 100 gold. Over the next few days the crew did various odd jobs around Dancing Lawn after the horrific attack during the end of the Festival. Coming to the conclusion that they would all need more of a source of income to ensure the purchase of a ship, the crew decided to venture to Brenn, the next closest town. Before leaving Brenn,Aurelia and Tanaka decided to have a small spar to test each other's abilities. On the road to Brenn they came across a carriage whose driver was brutally murdered. Upon salvaging the carriage they found gold and Tanaka gained access to a horse. Together they all made it towards Brenn and are currently looking for things to do there. Upon arriving in Chippenford, the crew checked in with the armory, as something seemed ot have happened there and it was getting a lot of attention. Tanaka visited the docks and was given a strange quest to check an abandoned warehouse. He met up with 2 other independant crews and fought together with them against a group of bandits. He defeated the one he was matched up with, and after checking his body obtained 100 gold. They were then attacked by a large robotic monstrosity which they eventually were able to defeat. After talking with Scarlett they were sent on a bit of a mission and confronted a bunch of thieves. Upon defeating one of them, Tanaka checked the body of the one called Gredas and obtained an extra 100 gold. A few marines came up after the fight and rewarded the crew for their valour by presenting each with a satchel. Inside Tanaka's he found 100 gold and an Enchanted Wooden Chestpiece. Tomb Raider Tanaka was paired up with Lahduk for the sidequest. Both he and Lahduk found themselves in for a fight for their lives against an iron giant. He was eventually defeated. He found 100 gold during the quest, and was awarded another 200 after it. Return of Vivo Tanaka gained 500 gold from opening a chest. Choices When given a choice between wealth and strenght, he chose wealth. He felt that it was a necessary step to ensuring his future success. He was rewarded with 500 gold, and a Basic manual on the proper use of Guns. Which he read immediately. Mod Request OOC: Did a request for the mods. Obtained 300 gold. Setting off Tanak joined a new crew with Aurelia. The East Blue Trading Company and helped them purchase a ship. Telmar Tanaka purchased a Hero's Pauldron for 900 gold. Tanaka also gave Aurelia 100 gold to compete in the colluseum. Tanaka visited the Palace and did some exploring. He came across a secret passageway that opened up towards the roof of the palace, and there he met the Prince Azurada of Telmar. Upon befriending him, Azurada discarded his Iron Pistol, and instead presented him with a token for trade with Azeera. In this way he was awarded the Royal Red. He also recieved a Leather Armor Piece from Aurelia during his time in Telmar. Stormness Before Tanaka headed to Stormness, he rented a horse from the Horse Rental for 100 gold. Tanaka also encountered a child whom he saved from some thugs and fought those thugs which greatly improved his skill with guns and got him some gold. Mob Fight List Tanaka vs. a Drunk Man - Loss. Not mod approved. Tanaka vs. a Snake - Win. Recieved 300g. (200 for mob + 100 w/ trait). Recieved +1 to Ranged. Current Items 2096 gold Equipped: Royal Red Description: A beautiful red and gold pistol made by the best of Telmar. This weapon was given to Tanaka from Azeera as a token of the prince's affection. ATK: 40 Effect: +10 ATK when using inside of Telmar city. This weapon also signifies the prince's relationship with it's user and gives them easy access to various locations in the city. Enchanted Wooden Chest Piece (+2.5 TD, +10DR, +12.5HP) Hero's Pauldron (+20 TD, +5 DR) Crystalline Pendant (+30 TD for 1 turn after getting hit) Leather Armor PIece (+10 TD, +10 DR, +12.5HP) Rune Inscription Slot Fight Copy Pasta Initial Data HP: 195 Weapons Skill: Guns(13) Weapon: Royal Red (+40) Total Defense (TD): 33 (+30 if damage last turn) Total Attack (TA): 3*13 + 40 = 79 Dodge Rating (DR): 25 Hit roll = d20+13 (Weapon Skill) Dodge/Block roll: d20 + (33/10) + (25/5) = +8 (+11 if damaged last turn) Damage: (3*13 + 40)/2 = 40 Damage Reduction: 3 Trick shot: +3 to hit roll. 3 turn Cooldown. Swagger: When dodging, gives you a +5 to dodge then a +5 to hit on next attack. 5 turn Cooldown In-Fight Copy Pasta HP: 195 To Hit: 1d20+13 To Dodge: 1d20+8 (+11 if damaged last turn) Damage: 40 Reduction: 3 Trick Shot: +3 to hit. 3 Turn Cooldown. Available Swagger: +5 to dodge. Next attack +5 to hit. 5 turn Cooldown. Available Category:Characters Category:East Blue Trading Company